


Mistletoe

by reitsubomi



Series: The Thorn Birds [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, felileth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: The Thorn Birds番外短篇集——菲力雷丝的日常。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The Thorn Birds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572931
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. 别把葡萄酒藏在不锁门的房间里

“你为什么总是这么爱胡来？”菲力克斯问。他的脸上还是有点儿红，就好像他发着高烧一样。而他们此时牵着手（准确地说是贝雷丝瞧出了他的肩膀上有伤，正拖着他往医务室走），在明亮的月色中穿过开满玫瑰花的中庭。有几个人吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，差点儿把苹果酒泼在衣服的前襟上。

“你不是很快就要去平定叛乱吗？”她认真地说，“……我想赶在那之前告诉你。”

黑发青年扬起了眉毛。“谁那么说的？”他咬牙切齿地问，似乎立刻猜出了罪魁祸首。

“希尔凡。”

“……他这回真的死定了。”菲力克斯恶狠狠地诅咒道。

“所以他在骗我？”贝雷丝不满地撅起了嘴，“……那你为什么突然跑回来？”

他尴尬地别过脸，低声说：“有点事情……”

她眯起了眼睛，假意威胁道：“你最好在我换绷带之前说实话。”

菲力克斯轻哼了一声，坐在床边抱起双臂，看着她乒乒乓乓地在医务室里四处寻找干净的绷带和消毒剂（她找到了不少玛努艾拉私藏的葡萄酒）。他肩上的伤口确实有些疼，但此刻那无关紧要——他的思绪还停留在刚刚那个绵长的吻上，那种难以言喻的美妙感让他轻飘飘的，而他贪婪地想要再来一次……或许更多次。就好像他某种潜藏的本能被她引了出来。

“把上衣脱了。”贝雷丝捧着一包绷带命令道。

“啊？”黑发青年的脸上又烧了起来，差点儿咬到自己的舌头，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

她点了点头，用一种公事公办的语气答道：“换绷带。你的手如果抬起来疼的话，我也可以帮你脱。”

菲力克斯红着脸盯着她，脑海里又是一团乱麻，怎么也说不出“你来帮我”那样撒娇又可耻的请求。而他随即又生出另一个可笑的念想，不知她对别人（别的男人）是否也说过这种让人浮想联翩的话。

“……你对别人也会这么说吗？”于是他低低地问。

“谁？”

他愣了一下，说：“希尔凡之类的。”

贝雷丝皱起了眉毛，问：“我为什么要帮他换绷带？”

“我不知道。我只是……打个比方。”菲力克斯微微松了口气，“那……那头山猪呢？”

“一直都是杜笃在帮他处理伤口。”她看了看他，“……满意了？”

他嘟囔了一声，禁不住偷偷瞥了她好几眼。而贝雷丝好笑地看着他，又问：“那你需要我帮忙吗？”

黑发青年支支吾吾地答应着，脸上红得耀眼，一动不动地瞧着她凑过来，开始解着他的披风盘扣。他连大气都不敢喘，可她的发丝在他脸颊上蹭来蹭去，惹得他心痒难耐，又不住地想要打喷嚏。贝雷丝抬眼看了看他的窘相，不由得笑出声，说：“原来你也有可爱的一面。”

菲力克斯见到那笑容心上一颤，忽然想知道她嘴角的弧度尝起来是什么味道。可他却还是假装不耐烦地“啧”了一声，趁她不备伸手按住她的后脑，然后仰头吻了上去，直到她缺了氧、求救似的发出几声呻吟，他才恋恋不舍地放开。

“不是‘可爱’，”他在她耳边轻声纠正道，“是‘危险’。”

贝雷丝僵在原地，脸上的红晕和她眼前的人相比，说不上谁更夸张一些。她垂着头，一言不发地解着他衣服上余下的扣子，可双手不知为何不听使唤，抖个不停。

“需要帮忙吗？”菲力克斯带点儿挑衅似的问。

“不需要。”她咬着嘴唇不服气地说。

他笑了一下，抬手抹掉了她嘴边粘着的津液，略显得意地瞧着她对着他身上那件贴身的套头衫发愁。

“……麻烦。”他听见她小声自言自语道，可紧接着就看她拔出了腰间的匕首。

他不由自主地提高了些声音，紧张兮兮地问：“你干吗？”

“这样容易些。”贝雷丝认真地说。

“那我的衣服怎么办？”菲力克斯一时间哭笑不得，“……哪有你这样给别人处理伤口的？”

她又蹙起双眉思考了好一阵儿，最后还是收起了那把寒光闪闪的刀具。她上上下下地打量了他一会儿（他觉得她的目光有点儿像是屠夫），这才下定决心似的朝他伸出双手，从他腰间撩起了那件衣服。

“你——”他闷在套头衫里含糊不清地嚷道，恍然间有种天昏地暗的窒息感。而他现在极度后悔向她挑衅，不知道自己为何在这种事上也不肯低头服输。

“别乱动，就快好了。”贝雷丝一股脑地拽着那件衣服的领子和袖子，“小心伤口。”

“哦，你还知道要我小心伤口。”菲力克斯依旧被他的衣服所束缚（他们的动作现在看上去十分滑稽），不由自主地挖苦道，“如果我的伤情加重了，那可全都是你的错——”

不过他的抱怨没有持续太久，他很快重新呼吸到了新鲜的空气，摆脱了那件衣服的束缚。而贝雷丝抱着那件套头衫，望着他此刻乱糟糟的头发不停地笑。他紧皱着眉，疑惑地看她笑得直不起腰。

“有什么好笑的？”菲力克斯微微着了恼，问道。

她擦着沁出的眼泪，把他的头发揉得更乱。而他抓住了她捣乱的手，又一把揽住她的腰，把她拽到自己的面前来。

“你到底在笑什么？”他眯着眼问。

“……你。”她上气不接下气地说。

黑发青年挑了下眉，腾出手捏住了她的脸颊，然后另一只手又一发力，她便跌坐在他的腿上。

贝雷丝愣了一下，未曾料到突然会和他离得那么近。而他此刻裸着上身，身上的温度毫无保留地朝她扑来，又和她如此暧昧地纠缠在一起。于是她再笑不出，脸上又升了温，一双眼睛不知道该往哪儿瞧。

“笨蛋。”他凝视了她一会儿，然后又贴了上去。或许是出于报复的心态，他这次把她的嘴唇咬出了血。可他们还未曾在这场新奇的、旷日持久的“比试”中分出胜负，医务室的门忽然被人大力地推开——玛努艾拉醉醺醺地嚷着些意义不明的语句，见到眼前的情景后却立刻清醒了过来。

“诶？——”尽管她捂住了嘴，但还是没止住发出的惊叫，“老、老师你……你怎么——”

贝雷丝生平第一次战战兢兢地不敢回头，可抱着她的那个人却出乎意料地泰然自若，只是因为被打乱了节奏而散发着一股若有若无的杀气。

“原来不是殿下啊……”玛努艾拉小声嘟囔道，然后一边连声说着“抱歉”，一边落荒而逃似的掩上了门，末了还加了一句“请慢慢享受！我珍藏的葡萄酒也可以给你们喝哦！”

“……你没锁门？”菲力克斯在她耳边责问道。

贝雷丝轻喘着摇了摇头，不明所以地看着他，反问道：“换绷带为什么要锁门？”

黑发青年这回真的不耐烦地“啧”了一声，松开她后快步走到门边落下了锁，然后低声说：“因为现在可不是要换绷带了。”


	2. 苦夏

法嘉斯的夏天今年热得有些不正常，就连靠近北部的伏拉鲁达力乌斯领都酷暑难耐，没了往年盛夏时的清爽。原本是个避暑胜地的公爵府，现在也成了人人避之不及的“大火炉”——到访的边境伯爵只待了半天，就嚷嚷着要回北境去了。而公爵夫妇呢，虽然也被炎热折磨得不行，但双双因为公务的关系而不得不待在府上。幸好希尔凡体恤他们的艰辛（“陛下也堆了太多事给你们了！”），从戈迪耶家的库存里分出不少冰块快马加鞭地送了过来，贝雷丝和菲力克斯这才算是松了口气，再不用汗流浃背地在羊皮纸上奋笔疾书了。

“我要让那头山猪为此付出代价。”年轻的公爵恶狠狠地诅咒道，羽毛笔差点儿戳破了一份重要的公文。他的脸颊因为炎热而涨得通红，半长的头发像少年时那样高高地梳成了个发髻，碎头发则用贝雷丝找来的粉色卡子别了起来（他抱怨了好半天才戴上）。尽管天气热得不像话，可他还是一丝不苟地穿着件丝质衬衣，就连扣子都扣到了下巴下面。虽然他的妻子劝说了他好一通，但他还是固执己见，保持着一位公爵应有的风度。

贝雷丝宽容地笑了笑，眼睛却没离开她面前的厚书。“请他准个长假如何？”她咬了一口手边的草莓冰沙，发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，“……我想去海边。”

“海边？”菲力克斯重复了一遍，眼神不由自主地飘向了他的妻子，似乎控制不住自己脑海里的遐想。上一次去布里基特的时候，他简直想禁止她出门——当地的传统服饰和泳装都让他快要发疯了。而事实上，他也总是把她“困”在房间里——她对此至今还有些气恼。

“不去布里基特。”他小声嘀咕道。

贝雷丝终于皱着眉抬头看了他一眼，显露出一副不乐意的模样。

“……去别的海边。”伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵识趣地改口道，“凉爽一点的。”

“这次别老待在房间里了。”他的妻子脸上微微发红，似娇似嗔道，“……好吗，公爵大人？”

菲力克斯忙不迭地点点头，似乎觉得更热了。而自那之后，他的目光就没离开过她，好像她身上的那件薄纱裙让他心旌荡漾，几乎想扔下手头的所有事情去尝尝她刚吃完的草莓冰沙究竟是什么味道。还有她微微裸露的胸口上黏着的汗珠……

一丝不苟的公爵开始下意识地扯着衬衫的领子。

因为堆积如山的工作和酷暑的关系，他们似乎有好几天没有亲密接触过了——稍微动一下就像泡发的海产品自然不是什么让人特别愉悦的事。想到这里，这位法嘉斯的年轻公爵又开始恨得牙痒痒，在心里把他们的国王陛下又恶狠狠地骂了个狗血淋头（帝弥托利说不定在王都不停地打喷嚏）。如果不是他给的“死线”太过紧迫，那他至少可以忙里偷闲，在冲凉的间隙“偷袭”一番；或是在稍微凉爽那么一点点的清晨，趁着贝雷丝半梦半醒的时候“纠正”一下她糟糕的睡姿。再不然就是像现在……

菲力克斯想象着将她折成优美的“L”型。不过那样会让本来就凌乱的书桌翻天覆地，他们谁也别想在规定时间内完成那堆公务，然后去西北部的海边放个长假，在阴冷潮湿的小木屋里气喘吁吁地弥补这些日子所错过的欢愉。

凝滞的笔尖留下了一大滩墨迹。菲力克斯回过神来，有些暴躁地将那张羊皮纸揉成了一团。

“……你怎么了？”贝雷丝又抬眼看了看他，“热昏头了吗？”

“差不多。”他气鼓鼓地开始解起了衣服扣子，在心里再次“问候”了一番帝弥托利。

他的妻子好笑地望着他，拿羽毛笔挠了挠鼻尖。“你以前也是这样。”贝雷丝微笑道，“我想起来还在学校的时候，那年夏天好像也特别热。你因为上课睡觉而留在我的办公室里抄写当天的笔记……当时你脸上的表情和现在一模一样。”

菲力克斯愣了一下，接着连耳根都红了。他蓦地被她扯回先前的回忆里，却无法对她说出实情——他那时候脑子里想的全都是该怎么控制好自己，从而不把他的老师压在墙上，或是鬼使神差地把手滑进那件短裙里……而这都要怪士官学校那身该死的、太过合身的夏季制服。他到现在都不知道是谁把学生的衣服给了她。哦，这倒是提醒他了，他要写信给赛罗司教会，要求他们在新学年的时候把那套衣服的裙摆改到膝盖以下。

“……所以当时到底是谁给了你那身制服？”菲力克斯咬着后齿问道。他瞥了一眼桌子上扔着的佩剑，如果他听到不想听的名字，那他可能会立刻抄起那把剑去找对方决斗。

“我自己申请的。”贝雷丝有些漫不经心地回应道，忍着笑看着自己的丈夫像一只炸毛的猫——他露出这种表情的时候，总和他们养的黑猫露娜格外神似（她刚刚懒洋洋地打了个大哈欠）。

菲力克斯的肩膀微微松懈下来，可他还是紧皱着眉头。“为什么？”他死死地盯着她问道，而她嘴角还沾着一丝诱人的奶油。

“看别人穿总觉得太可爱了，于是我自己也想试试。”贝雷丝笑着站起身来，“……这倒是提醒我了，我还留着那身衣服呢。”

伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵突然隐隐觉得这一次他们没办法按时完成那些堆积如山的工作了（“死线”就在明天）。但管他呢，就由着帝弥托利这一次急得跳脚吧。至少他自己可以把那年少时候的妄想变为现实，让那身即将绝版的制服成为他独一无二的“战利品”。

想到这儿，菲力克斯也站起来，脚步轻快地跟在妻子身后，解开了衬衫的最后一颗扣子。

……或许炎热的夏天也不是那么讨厌。


	3. 茴香酒

临近午夜，浴场里依旧有不少人，大约温热的肉桂茶和桑拿都是抵御寒冷的好法子。尽管士官学校的学生里有不少贵族子弟，但大修道院的居住条件简直算得上是朴素，连暖炉都算是稀罕物——大约赛罗司教会认为，清苦的环境有助于磨砺人的心志。因而当秋冬季来临时，许多学生总要在睡前洗个热水澡，再蒸上一会儿桑拿，让自己从内而外地热起来，以便睡上个好觉。

尽管蒸桑拿的人数不少，但所有人都识趣地和“那位公爵”拉开距离，在远离他视线的角落里交谈，或是小声议论一番他身上的伤疤和手上的戒指（“恶鬼公爵和老师订婚了！”），只是谁都不想和他有任何眼神接触。他也乐得清净。

菲力克斯擦了擦汗，站起身向门外走去，明显感到周围的学生们松了口气，连气氛都在一瞬间活跃了起来——就像他从贝雷丝的课堂上中途离开去处理公事的时候一样。他倒是不怎么在乎那些娇生惯养的小鬼头怎么在背后说他，他只是有意无意地想让那些（和他曾经一样）“心怀不轨”的学生们知难而退。至于这种奇怪的念头缘何而起，他也说不清楚。大约那些炙热的视线和满溢的荷尔蒙在一定程度上激起了他的某些本能。

菲力克斯擦干了身体，换好衣服，将半长的头发梳成了马尾。热水和炭火抚慰了他在西部战场上疲惫的身心。当然，更能让他感到愉悦的是别的事物，只是在加冕仪式前他需要多些耐心罢了——贝雷丝现下比他要忙多了。他不怎么喜欢看她念叨那些空洞的祷词，或是像模像样地背诵主持仪式的流程，但他很愿意陪着她，在她拿他练习涂圣油的时候（实际上是蜂蜜）将她一把揽进怀里。

黑发青年望向夜空，一轮白月高悬在静谧的星海里。他思考了一番究竟要不要去食堂拿些奶酪或面包当作宵夜，毕竟他的未婚妻还在灯下批改着学生的论文。秋夜的寒风让他不由自主地打了个哆嗦，于是菲力克斯紧了紧披风，然后向着灯火通明的食堂走去。

大修道院里近来愈发热闹，不少王宫的礼官和侍从进进出出，为即将到来的加冕仪式作准备。而深夜里的食堂也因此繁忙不已，主厨们除了研究圣餐会上的菜色，还要犒劳这些王都来的客人们——只是这会儿似乎比之前还要喧闹多了。

“哟，笨儿子。你来得正好。”

菲力克斯在一片嘈杂声中听到了他不太想听见的声音，而他也立刻明白了食堂里吵吵闹闹的原因——罗德利古到大修道院来，总要在食堂里和各色人等喝上一杯。对于父亲的到访，他并不是特别意外，毕竟罗德利古是筹备这场加冕仪式中的核心人物。但在这样一个还算美好的夜晚，他并不想浪费时间应付他的父亲。

“干吗？”于是他带着点儿不耐烦地问。

罗德利古招呼着他坐下，而他撇着嘴，勉为其难地坐到了父亲的对面。周围的人向他行了礼，识趣地挪到旁边的一桌去了。

“你是不是有‘好消息’要告诉我？”他的父亲笑眯眯地给他倒了一小杯茴香酒。他觉得他的笑容非常“邪恶”。

“西部的叛乱已经平息了。”菲力克斯仰头喝完了酒，将杯子扣在了桌子上，“没别的事的话，我就先回去了。”

“啊哈，这我听说了。但你知道我不是指这个。”

“那是什么？”他抱起双臂，把头扭向了一边。一阵烤鱼的香味飘了过来。

他的父亲朝他的无名指努了努嘴，微笑道：“你说呢？”

菲力克斯的脸上有点红，他不知道是不是刚刚那杯茴香酒的原因。“……无聊。”他没好气地回道。

罗德利古抓起他面前的酒杯，又倒满了一杯酒。“你总要让你疲惫的老父亲高兴一下……是不是？”他笑着把杯子往前推了推，打趣道，“我已经在帮你们想名字了。”

“什么名字？”

“我的孙子和孙女。”

菲力克斯差点儿被酒呛到，嗓子火辣辣的。“你是喝多了吗？”他皱着眉问，脸上更红了。

“没有，我怎么会这么快就醉。”他的父亲摆了摆手，“我只是听说你这两天都和老师……贝雷丝形影不离的。所以我想如果提前一点，也没什么坏处。”

你在这里絮叨个不停，怎么都不可能提前的。

菲力克斯在心里默念道。

“我很开心……也为你高兴，菲。”

“我以为这和你原本期待的不一样呢。”菲力克斯喝完了那点儿茴香酒，望向了他的父亲。

“……那是你们自己的事情。”罗德利古晃了晃酒杯，慢悠悠地说。

菲力克斯轻哼了一声，算是对他“弦外之音”的回应。而此时烤鱼的香气越来越近，也越来越浓烈，他几乎没办法在心里继续声讨他父亲多年来的“偏心”。等到他锁定了香气的源头，只见贝雷丝端着铁盘走来，里面盛放着一条覆着不少辣椒的黑鳕鱼。他有些意外地看着他的未婚妻，接着像是意识到了什么，没好气地瞪了一眼罗德利古。

“我想罗……父亲大人舟车劳顿，所以就请主厨帮了忙。”贝雷丝在他“口出恶言”前拦住了他。

菲力克斯扬起了眉毛，几乎是惊愕地看着她，好半天才磕磕绊绊地问道：“你……你刚刚叫他什么？”

贝雷丝看了看他们父子，小心翼翼地说：“父亲大人？”

他觉得自己的脸在发烧，而这一定是那该死的茴香酒的缘故。他的眉毛拧在一起，还是那样恶狠狠地瞪着罗德利古，却一句反驳的话都说不出来，如坐针毡。

“是我请贝雷丝改口的。”他的父亲笑眯眯地看着他，夹起了一块鱼肉，“……有什么不对吗？”

菲力克斯在桌下抓住他未婚妻的手，认输投降般地说：“没什么。”

“……笨儿子。”他的父亲隔着上升的热气，笑着对他们说。


	4. 错误决定

法嘉斯的秋夜几乎和冬天一样，绵长而冷冽。偌大的公爵府更是如此，在长夜里愈加阴森森的，弥漫着一股挥之不去的寒意。

年轻的公爵在他的书桌前发了好一阵的呆，面前那份公文恍若天书，他半个字都没看进去。于是菲力克斯索性扔下笔，起身在他的书房里焦躁地踱了几圈，喝完了手里的威士忌。

他的未婚妻此时已经睡下了。近几天她都在府邸里收拾她从大修道院带来的个人物品，熟悉大屋的结构；或是和他一起布置迎接星辰节的装饰——他们也在起居室和门厅里放了两棵高大的雪松，正一点点地往上面挂着各种装饰物。而每到此时，她的双眼总是亮晶晶的，似乎那对于她来说是种奇妙的、全新的体验。

“以前星辰节的时候总是有各种各样的任务，”贝雷丝端详着手里的一枚水晶星星挂件，解释道，“所以大多数情况下，我都是从别人的屋顶上或是门缝中看到这些树的。”

菲力克斯正拆着一箱旧挂件，箱子上覆着一层尘土，呛得他不由地打了个喷嚏。那箱子还是他小时候和古廉一起做装饰的时候留下的，但后来随着年岁增长，他对节庆日嗤之以鼻（主要来源于他对父亲的抗拒心理），于是那些旧挂件便像尘封的记忆一样留在家里的阁楼上。

“往后都不会了。”他轻声说，“除非你还想从屋顶上看。”

“听起来挺有趣的。”贝雷丝耸了耸肩，打趣道。

他吸了两下鼻子，撇了撇嘴，说道：“别总像个猴子一样上蹿下跳。”

她笑着爬上梯子，居高临下地打量了他一会儿，忽然望着他的黑眼圈问：“你最近是没睡好吗，菲？”

黑发青年愣了一下，然后局促地假装咳嗽了两声，应道：“……没什么。”

他的未婚妻皱了皱眉，担忧地又问道：“当真？”

“真的没什么。”菲力克斯笃定地点点头，继续收拾着那些挂件。他当然不能告诉她实情，说他是因为做了个愚蠢的决定而辗转反侧——他在他们回到公爵府后，“大义凛然”地宣布他在婚礼前都会睡在她的隔壁。而他现在非常、十分、特别……后悔不已。

伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵回到自己的卧室，依旧迟迟无法入睡。他望着天花板，不停地反问自己究竟为什么会做出这种看似理智、实则错得离谱的决定。不过这也不能怪他，因为没人告诉过他到底该如何是好——起码士官学校从没教授过这方面的知识，而赛罗司教会当然不会鼓励两个未婚的男女在深夜独处一室。他并不是虔诚的教徒，也并不屑于遵守那些所谓的“清规戒律”。但还在大修道院的时候，出于礼节上的考虑，他还是把自己控制得规规矩矩的。即使是和贝雷丝躺在一张床上，他也只是安静地搂着她入睡——那已是一种难以言喻的美妙，能让他忘记战场上的暴戾与噩梦，带给他安宁和某些隐秘又甜蜜的遐想。

可现在呢，他躺在空荡荡的床上（即使那宽敞了许多），翻来覆去地没办法合眼。他想念贝雷丝的温暖和她的体香。他为什么一定要假装清高地说要和她分开睡呢？

菲力克斯气呼呼地踢掉了身上的被子。寒冷让他打了个哆嗦。

如果要算的话，那一定是希尔凡的错。如果不是他在加冕仪式前对他说了些胡言乱语，那他也不会赌气似地做出这种使他煎熬的错误决定。

“……所以你这两天都和老师睡在一起？”他那位童年好友坏笑着问，“……做了吗？”

菲力克斯当即拔剑，差点儿削掉希尔凡的一大缕头发。

“你是往后都不想好好说话了？”他恶狠狠地说，“真巧，我可知道好多种让人彻底闭嘴的方法……要我向英古莉特告状吗？”

“反正都是早晚的事，”希尔凡连连摆手，求饶道，“早一点和晚一点又有什么分别呢？”

“我又不是你。”菲力克斯还剑入鞘，“不会在婚礼前做蠢事的。”

“蠢事？”红发青年挑了下眉，又轻浮地挤了挤眼睛，“……那可不是什么蠢事。我敢打赌，你会后悔的，菲。”

噢，该死的，我是后悔了。

菲力克斯猛地从床上坐起来，默默诅咒道。

他拽过羊绒外套披在身上，推开门往贝雷丝的房间走，没来由地觉得自己是无礼至极的“登徒子”。可他也并不是非要怎么样，只是想着至少能躺在她的身边，听着她的心跳和呼吸声，然后好好睡上一觉。

菲力克斯轻轻拨弄着她的发丝，吻在她的发梢上——有股雪松的清香。而他的眼眶竟然毫无征兆地有些温热，他这才意识到自己对她满溢的思念——想要时时刻刻地陪着她、守着她。若非如此，他会为此而备受折磨。

贝雷丝轻哼了一声，紧接着抓住他的手腕，拿出压在枕头下的匕首横在他的脖子上。她这一系列的举动都像是身体自然而然的条件反射，因为他借着壁炉的火光看出她还半闭着眼睛。

“……是我。”菲力克斯在她耳边小声说，“你在家里……没事的。”

贝雷丝朦朦胧胧地睁开了眼，然后丢下匕首不停地向他道歉。而他没有让她喃喃得太久，很快封住她的嘴唇，和她一起跌落在软绵绵的床榻上，宛若坠入梦里的云朵。

“……怎么了？”贝雷丝在换气期间搂住他，“你做噩梦了吗？”

“没有……但也差不多。”菲力克斯轻喘道，“所以我来纠正自己的错误决定。”


	5. 午后

贝雷丝生病了。

这或许是因为她见到下雪太过兴奋，在屋外堆雪人待了太久的缘故（她的双手和脸蛋都冻得通红）；又或许是她先前累积的疲惫和压力突然爆发出来，在她受了凉后雪上加霜。不过在菲力克斯看来，他也要为她的生病负上些责任（或许是大部分的责任）——毕竟法嘉斯的长夜依旧寒冷，而他又没能让她好好休息，还有几次笨拙地弄疼了她。当然他也为此付出了代价——他的后背上留着几道殷红的抓痕，肩头有一圈清淅的齿印，不时隐隐作痛。不过对他而言，那更像是某种“功勋章”，和战场上留下的伤疤一样值得纪念。

年轻的公爵靠在床上，手里捧着一本厚书。他自己清楚那不过是他在做做样子，以防有人打扰时他不至于太过尴尬（虽然他不知道谁会不知好歹地在这会儿来打扰他），而他的目光总是落在他熟睡的未婚妻身上。贝雷丝刚刚喝完了一剂治疗风寒的草药汤，此时正紧闭着双眼，额头上沁出些汗珠来。菲力克斯轻缓地帮她擦拭，可指尖却不由自主地向下滑，落在她脖颈的红印子上。他仔细端详着他留下的痕迹，仿佛他是在一件象牙白的骨瓷器上镀染下了朱红的梅花——开满了她的全身。

受本能驱使的滋味十分美妙，而黑夜是不理智的帮凶，帮他丢掉了白日里的羞赧。他在酒精的催化下模糊了他那些可笑的、清高的原则。拥抱和亲吻是远远不够的，他早就知道，他需要更多的慰藉来满足内心咆哮的渴望——就像他在战场上对鲜血的执着一样。

菲力克斯把被子拉到贝雷丝的下巴处，将她严严实实地裹了起来，好似在掩藏着属于他们之间的秘密。他总是情不自禁地想念她在他耳边的呢喃和娇喘，仿佛那是一种不可思议的狂野梦境——他年少时不切实际的幻想成了现实，而他梦里曾遥不可及的老师搂着他，配合着他的频率一呼一吸，指尖不时绕过他的发丝。

老师。他在唇齿间轻念着这个称呼，嘴角因此而微微上扬。她是他的老师，是他的对手，也将成为他的妻子。不过在这件隐秘的情事上，贝雷丝或许比他还要青涩和生疏，举手投足间都带着一股少女般的稚拙，几乎是任他摆布，成为被他享用的猎物，而他喜欢那种掠夺感。他那在战场上无坚不摧的老师，忽然之间变得温顺娇弱，双眸不时混杂着一丝对于未知的恐惧。等他去触碰她、爱抚她，用体温隔绝长夜的寒冷，那些恐惧又自然而然地化为了对他的欲念。她只看着他——曾几何时，那是他心底不能言明的愿望。

“看着我，贝雷丝。”他想起自己在黑暗里祈求道，“叫我的名字。”

她照做了，在他耳边不间断地呼唤着他，而他在那如歌如泣的声音里彻底沦陷。

……那是海妖的歌声吗？他朦朦胧胧地想。如果她是海上的妖精，那他愿意为她折断桅杆，就此沉入属于她的深海里。

“我爱你。”

菲力克斯听见自己说。他比任何时候都要虔诚，轻喘着跌入女神的怀里，宛若完成了一次神圣的祈祷。他们的发丝纠缠在一起，汗珠融成了涓流，在炉火的映衬下晶莹剔透。

贝雷丝轻轻地笑，双眼因为疲惫而显得迷离，可她却还是紧抱着他——她在这世上唯一的家人。他填上了她心上的缺口，给了她一个遮风避雨的屋檐，将和她共同度过往后的漫漫长日。

“……回答呢？”他追问道，然后将他的女神裹进厚毯子里，抱着她往浴室走去。

“我也爱你。”贝雷丝说完在他的耳垂上轻咬了一下。

菲力克斯眯起眼，耳朵上忽然升起一阵火辣辣的疼。他反思着自己究竟是不是让她感冒的“元凶”，或者他是不是以后要吩咐仆从们把洗澡水烧得再热一些——这种时候以后还会有很多。

“……菲。”贝雷丝不知何时睁了眼，轻轻地叫着他。

“怎么了？”菲力克斯遇上了她的眼睛，“……你需要再睡一会儿。”

“我只是想看看你。”她微笑道。

“我在这儿，哪儿都不去。”

贝雷丝朝他挪了挪，爬出被窝在他脸颊上轻吻了一下。“唱歌给我听。”她说着吸了吸鼻子。

公爵大人不满地“啧”了一声，合上他一页没看的书，将她整个人按回到床上，自己索性也躺在了她的旁边。“你真是得寸进尺。”他揶揄道，然后抱住她，又拉好了被子。

“我没有。”贝雷丝枕在他的肩膀上，“我只是突然想起来，你似乎还欠我一次摇篮曲。”

“什么时候？”

“好久以前的风雪夜里。”

菲力克斯愣了一下，一丝不易察觉的笑意却在他的嘴角蔓延。他“哦”了一声，之后便轻轻哼起了摇篮曲，直到他和她都在这个阳光明媚的午后沉沉地睡去。


	6. Room Service

星辰节临近时，公爵府也变得比往日要热闹。来访的客人络绎不绝，府上张灯结彩，洋溢着节庆的喜悦。准公爵夫妇依旧忙碌，不仅是为着领地和王都的公事，还要为来年春季的婚礼做准备。不过菲力克斯和贝雷丝两人都不喜欢深究太过琐碎的细节，因此将婚礼上的许多琐事全部丢给了策划人去头疼——他们因而能“偷得浮生半日闲”。

而每当这对与众不同的未婚夫妇比剑时，公爵府上的侍从们总是紧张兮兮的，生怕那凌厉的剑招波及到自己。但次数多了之后，他们便也习以为常，甚至还会在精彩处出声叫好。只是这种围观的机会并不常有，因为公爵本人喜欢遵从年少时候的习惯，在比剑时和他曾经的老师单独相处，仿佛那是属于他们二人的“圣殿”一般，容不得外人打扰。

至于比剑的结果，侍从们心照不宣。他们能从公爵大人的脸上瞧出个八九不离十。因而当菲力克斯沉着脸走出训练场的时候，府上的人都知道这一天里不仅应当谨言慎行，少出岔子，还得在他做出一些奇怪举动的时候视若无睹，装作什么都没发生过——比如今天早上的“晨练”之后，他们的公爵大人愿赌服输地换上了一身管家的制服，然后推着装着早餐的餐车往卧室走去。路过的侍从们一时不知该如何是好，只得纷纷低下头去，在内心暗暗偷笑，可表面上连大气都不敢喘。若是换做是贝雷丝，那么府上的气氛则会轻快很多。不过他们的公爵大人不喜欢让他的未婚妻穿着女仆装到处走来走去，因此常将她困在房间里。

菲力克斯推门进了卧室（他习惯性地没有敲门），正好碰到刚刚洗完澡的贝雷丝。她裹在一件深蓝色的浴袍里，半截香肩露在外面，发梢还黏着水珠。他见了后不禁心猿意马，但还得假装一本正经地为她披上件羊绒披肩，板着脸提醒她别再着凉，可末了那句“大小姐”却迟迟说不出口，憋得脸红。而他的未婚妻抿着嘴，笑吟吟地看着他，充分享受着比剑之后的胜利果实。

“别那样看着我。”公爵大人窘迫地往桌子上端着早餐，“……不许笑。”

“意外地合适呢，菲。”

“胡说。”

“像《黑执事》里的……”

“喂，再不吃你的早饭可就冷了，”菲力克斯有点儿生气地捏住了贝雷丝的脸颊，“大·小·姐。”

于是这下轮到贝雷丝脸红了。

她不敢和他对视太久，只好垂下头，一言不发地吃着面前的培根和薄烤饼。而她的“管家”为她斟满了红茶，然后得意洋洋地瞧着她绯红的脸颊，仿佛自己在这个古怪的领域里扳回了一城似的——先前贝雷丝换上女仆装管他叫“主人”的时候，他那会儿的窘迫可不比她现在少。不过他也得承认，他的“女仆小姐”在意乱情迷之时呢喃出的“主人”二字叫他难以自持，为此扯坏了她的吊袜带。

“我下次一定会赢过你的。”菲力克斯忽然没头没脑地宣布道。

贝雷丝瞥了他一眼，小声说：“……下次输的人就去劈柴好了。”

“家里的柴火足够用。”他居高临下地回应道。

“那就去整理马厩。”

“这些事都有人会去做。”菲力克斯轻哼了一声，挑衅道，“……你难道是怕输给我？”

“当然不是。今天赢得人可是我！”贝雷丝说着微微皱起了双眉。而她的“管家”忽然俯下身来，如愿以偿地尝到了她嘴角上黏着的甜奶油。那条羊绒披肩很快滑落到了地上，而他满意地发现那件浴袍里空荡荡的。

“祝贺你今天赢了我。但我很抱歉，你待会儿得再洗个澡了。”菲力克斯低声说，“不过别担心，我会照顾好你的……大·小·姐。”

他故意把最后三个字咬得掷地有声。


	7. 酢浆草

罗德利古在王都的居所比菲力克斯想象中的还要小些。照理说，一国宰相的宅邸总得是金碧辉煌、门庭若市，但他的父亲似乎偏要反其道而行之，在菲尔帝亚拣了一栋老房子——青砖泥瓦，外墙上攀着一层爬墙虎，夏日如碧墙，秋日若红漆。庭院里有几棵老树，枝繁叶茂，树影斑斓地遮挡住了日光。花是不常有，不像王宫里常年种着些五彩缤纷的玫瑰，他父亲的院子里只有毫无搭配、零零落落地开着的几株酢酱草。到后来花匠实在看不下去，才又补种了一大片百合。不过也许是因着植物繁茂的缘故，屋子里总是冷森森的，渗着一股寒意。这位前公爵便以此为借口，总邀着来访的客人喝上几杯暖暖身子。

菲力克斯到王都的次数不多不少，大多是为着公事，而他和父亲的关系也还是那样不远不近。即便他们在宫里偶然遇上，他还是那样保持着距离，拿不咸不淡的口吻来回应罗德利古。这样看来，帝弥托利的确是和他的父亲显得更热络些，几乎是无话不谈。他有时候会生出些羡慕之情，但不会像儿时那般嫉妒，也不会像少年时那样叛逆了。

不过“父亲”二字依旧像种模糊而遥远的概念，让他朦朦胧胧得说不清楚。他曾拼命想逃离那些所谓的责任，斩断血缘的牵绊，却总在自己的言行举止间觑到父亲如影随形的影子。他起先十分惶恐，连着对自己也生出些厌恶，直到后来战争的齿轮碾过命运的轨迹，他才逐渐能对过去释怀，原谅父亲，同自己和解。

年轻的公爵骑着马，沿着王都的青石板路往罗德利古的住所慢慢地走。那栋略显破旧的老宅他去过几次，觉得唯一的优点便是离王宫很近。而他每次同父亲见面，都要被他按着喝上几杯烈酒，听他絮絮叨叨地说些无关紧要的琐事，或是旁敲侧击地催他们夫妇生个孩子——同天底下的父亲一样唠叨。

若是贝雷丝也在，那他心理上的压力会小上许多。事实上，他和父亲的关系自他们结婚后愈发趋于缓和，有时甚至可以称得上是亲近。他的妻子会在无形中化解他内心涌起的那些负面情绪，让他能坐下来和罗德利古好好地聊上一会儿。尽管他依旧不适应长时间地和他待在一起，但他们比以前任何时候都更像是一对普通的父子。而每逢过节时，他们三人会聚在一起——有时是在王都，有时则是在伏拉鲁达力乌斯家的领地。罗德利古喜欢拉着贝雷丝一同下棋，听她讲述他们旅行中的趣事。信纸向来太短，写不下那些林林总总（他们还总是省掉惊险的部分），他的父亲因此经常听得入迷，从而忘了自己接下去的一步棋究竟该怎么走。至于罗德利古之后会不会把这些事情也讲给帝弥托利，他没去问，也没有这个打算。

但这一次菲力克斯是独自来到王都，也并非因为公事。尽管在礼节上他还是去问候了一下国王，但在宫中只待了一小会儿，看着小王子咿咿呀呀着些意义不明的音节，不断挥舞着手中叮当作响的玩具。不知为何，幼儿天真无邪的双眼总让他惶恐，没来由地联想起软弱——他自身的某种软弱。于是他一直有意无意地逃避，直到他不得不面对自己也即将成为“父亲”这个事实。那感觉很古怪，叫他又惊又喜，却又终日坐立不安。

“你会成为一个好父亲的，菲。”帝弥托利仿佛读出了他的某些恐慌，于是安慰道。

他似乎答应了一声，却不记得自己究竟说了什么。

菲力克斯下了马，往他父亲的宅邸走去。木地板在他脚下吱呀作响，他甚至不用故意咳嗽来告知罗德利古，他已经站在了书房门口。和大多数的房间不同，这间书房因为朝阳而光亮温暖。他顺着阳光看见父亲在案前浏览着公文，瞧见了他发丝中星星点点的白发。而书桌上除去那些文件和厚书，还摆着古廉和母亲的画像。

“你来了。”罗德利古抬头冲他微笑，“……稀客。”

他开口的时候还是依旧生硬，又略过了打招呼的部分，说道：“因为一些事。”

“我知道。”他的父亲轻轻敲了敲书桌，“你在信里已经说过了。”

“我是写了，”菲力克斯在沙发上坐下来，假装对面前茶几上的几本书很感兴趣，“但我想，也许我应该亲自来告诉你……我要做父亲了。”

罗德利古站起身，照例从酒柜里取了一瓶波本威士忌。他坐在菲力克斯对面，给两个杯子里都倒了些酒，然后朝他举了举杯表示祝贺，笑意渗到了他眼角的皱纹里去。他又轻声问：“那为什么还要特意跑一趟？……倒不像你会做的事了。”

“只是觉得要来。”菲力克斯不去看他父亲的眼睛，小声说。他也喝下了那杯酒，琥珀色的液体自他的咽喉中划出一道炙热的通路，然后慢慢延申到五脏六腑去，暖洋洋的。

“……害怕？”

菲力克斯一愣，不由地抬眼望向他。若是换做平时，他一定会立刻出声反驳，可他此时却只是直愣愣地瞧着他的父亲，几番挣扎后终于承认被他戳破了心事，低声说道：“有那么一点。”

“很正常。”

“你也是？……”

“我直到现在偶尔还是会有这样的情绪。”罗德利古晃了晃手中的酒杯，“……而我并不算是个好父亲。你害怕变得和我一样也是人之常情。”

“……我不是来听你忏悔的。”

他的父亲轻笑了一声，说：“当然。你一定会做得比我更好，菲。”

罗德利古说完又给两个杯子里添了些酒，而菲力克斯表情复杂地看着他，彼此相顾无言，陷入了一阵沉默。或许他们都还不太习惯向对方说出心里话。不过语言有时候并非传递情感的最佳载体，因而这一阵沉默并不难挨，倒像是他们陷入了各自的回忆里。菲力克斯随手翻着面前的那些书，在其中一页发现了夹着的酢酱草——四片心型的叶子仿佛预示着什么好运似的。

“想好名字了吗？”他的父亲不再望着酒杯出神，忽然问道。

菲力克斯在摇头和点头间犹豫了一下，然后像是征询意见般地望向他的父亲，说：“我们商量过了，但还是想来问问你的意见。”

“我怎样都好。”罗德利古微笑道。

“如果是男孩儿的话，”菲力克斯缓慢地说，“我们想叫他古廉。”

他的父亲脸上闪过一丝讶异，然后眼眶慢慢变红，过了半天才哽咽着点了点头。而他观察着父亲的表情，似乎从他眼中望见了哥哥的身影。

“女孩子的话，就叫埃莉诺拉……是‘光’的意思。”他接着轻声说道。

“都是好名字。”

“我想往后如果你……呃，不太忙的话，可以多回来看看。”菲力克斯觉得那些酒让他开始说了些平日里不太会说出口的话，“我们应该很久都不会再出远门了。”

罗德利古盯着他看，掩不住嘴角的笑意。他起身走过去拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“……出去走走。”

“如果是你那个糟糕的花园，”菲力克斯哼了一声，“那我现在就回去了。”

“当然不是。我好久没有骑马了。”他的父亲笑着说，“至于那个花园，我会请人好好整理一番。毕竟如果往后我的孙子孙女来了，我可不能叫他们失望。”

菲力克斯脸上一红，小声嘟囔道：“你知道就好。”

他说完就像儿时那样跟在父亲身后，而他忽然觉得他们也许接下去还会聊上很久。

**Author's Note:**

> 既然有人说我完结了The Thorn Birds，再顶着有dimi的tag写就是“冒犯”，那我只好重新开一篇了。
> 
> ……还是那句话，爱看看，不爱看右上角（再严谨一点，MAC用户是左上角）。至于冒犯，我觉得您真是言重了。


End file.
